


Learned Masochism

by oliviathecf



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Dominant Masochism, Dubcon/Noncon Aftermath, Fighting As Foreplay, Hal Jordan is a Masochist, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Semi-Unhealthy Relationship, Teeth removal, Under-negotiated Kink, mild blood kink, violence as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Maybe violence was the closest thing to a love language he had.





	Learned Masochism

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a present for myself, it's my birthday today and I wanted to write something so sickeningly indulgent. There's very few things I love more than violence as foreplay haha!
> 
> This is actually a sequel to a fic that I wrote in Kinktober, [ lack of inhibition works wonders in revealing every demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465445). Guy helps Hal put his teeth back in after the aftermath of that fic, and they both learn new things about each other in the process. You don't have to read that fic, you won't be too lost, but I'd recommend it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Jesus Christ, Jordo, how the fuck did this happen?”

He had never really heard Guy go shrill before, voice pitching up and practically breaking on the last word. But, then again, he supposed that he had also never presented Guy with a couple of his teeth before.

Guy’s eyes were wide as they scanned his face, no doubt seeing the bruising and the still bleeding cut over his lip. The one he couldn’t stop running his tongue over, showing off the gap in his grimace when it stung. He pushed himself up off of his Sector House wall, approaching Hal.

“What the hell happened to you?” Guy asked again, almost sounding breathless.

Hal really didn’t want to tell him, really didn’t want to confess what had happened to him. After all, it probably was his fault anyway. He had mouthed off after all, and stubbornness just kind of came along with the title of Green Lantern. He had seen Kyle and John square up and get ready to throw a punch over some ice cream, it might as well have been what the ring drew off of. A lot of hard heads in skin tight uniforms being given power, what a great formula.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Just, try to put them back in,” Hal mumbled, voice still hoarse, “ _please._ ”

Guy grinned at that, picking up one of Hal’s teeth between his fingers, looking at the mangled end before realizing what he was doing and dropping it back into Hal’s hand with a grunt. The grin spread back over his face quickly as he rubbed his gloved hand on his pants.

“Get your ass kicked, huh?”  
“No!”  
“It’s alright, Jordan, it happens to the best of us.” Guy said with a chuckle.

Hal really didn’t want to have to confess what had happened to him. What Bruce had done to him.

“It wasn’t like that. It… _ugh_. It was Batman, alright?”

That had the grin falling from Guy’s face instantly, replaced by a frown. He moved in closer, gripping Hal’s face gently and eying the bruise on his face. With a surprisingly gentle hand, he pulled Hal’s mask off of his face, sucking in a breath. Hal hadn’t seen his face yet but he knew that the bruising had to be worse than he thought. His fingers moved down, tilting Hal’s face up, eyes widening even further as he looked at what had trickled down from Hal’s wrecked mouth.

When Hal licked his lips nervously, he tasted a lot more than just blood. Clearly, he hadn’t been too thorough when he had wiped his mouth, missing a big spot of cum that he was now almost choking on.

Guy’s hand drew back like Hal’s skin had burned him, looking down at the smear of red on his glove. Hal tried to crack a smile, it came out more like a copper-tinged grimace.

“Probably should’ve learned to keep my mouth shut, huh?” He said, like it was a joke, one that no one would even know how to laugh at.  
“Jordan…”  
“Can you just...put my fucking teeth back into my mouth. Please?”

Guy opened his mouth like he was about to say something, to protest or something. Instead, he took the teeth into his hand and stepped up to Hal. 

Hal hit the ground, knees aching in that familiar position, and opened his mouth for Guy, who hunched over and peered inside. Hal tongued over the bare spots in his mouth but pulled away when Guy set to work, gentle pushing a finger into his mouth and feeling the spots where his teeth were missing.

A voice inside of his brain told him to lick and suck on that finger, but he quickly and forcefully pushed those traitorous thoughts out of his mind. Guy was doing him a favor and he was sexualizing it instantly, maybe it was just because it hadn’t even been an hour since Batman was fucking his broken mouth.

Maybe he had taken a wrong turn and fucked into Hal’s brain or maybe something, _someone_ , had fucked that a long time ago.

He heard Guy mumble a question to his ring, asking it how to put teeth back into someone’s head. He nodded along to those unheard words, and grabbed one of Hal’s teeth. He hit it with the ring, putting a bit of Green energy on the root end, and then unceremoniously pushed it right back into his mouth.

Hal almost wanted to crack a joke, something about not putting it in backwards, something to ease the probably-one sided tension crackling between them. To ease that nervous energy building up in his stomach, the voice in his mind telling him to break something to stop from feeling so vulnerable. Batman had been in his mouth, in more than a few ways, and then Guy was dipping into that same territory, right where Hal had been broken down and humiliated by a man who thought so lowly of him.

Bruce had treated him like a mouth to be abused and used. And Guy was treating him like he was something delicate, gingerly putting the teeth Bruce had torn out back in. Like he was being rebuilt.

He hated it, hated feeling like that, hated Guy for being there to see it. To looking right through the wall he had tried to put up, finding the crack right away and knowing just what had happened to him.

Guy put the last tooth back into his head, patting Hal’s jaw gingerly and looking at him with worry laced in his eyes. He continued to look at his teeth, poking the ones that he had just put back into Hal’s head delicately, feather light touches he wouldn’t usually associate with Guy. Cupping Hal’s face, Guy tilted his jaw up and looked right into his eyes for a moment before searching the bruise that was starting to darken on his face.

It was too much, that softness there. Guy touching him like he was going to break under his hand, like he had changed after Bruce had fucked him and fucked him over, like he was something delicate. 

Like he was something that didn’t deserve to break.

Hal spoke before he could stop himself, running his tongue against the teeth that still felt loose, foreign in his mouth. He shot Guy a grin, too much teeth, and opened his mouth.

“I’m surprised you could actually fit your fat fingers into my mouth, Gardner.”

It was easy to provoke Guy, he was like a bruise that you couldn’t help but poke at until it hurt even worse. Guy’s hand stayed on his face, Hal could feel his grip tighten slightly on his skin. Maybe it would make him feel like he had some sort of control over his life again. Like he could get back what Batman had taken from him, more than just his teeth sent scattering over the Watchtower’s pristine floor.

“Never mind that, I’m surprised you could even manage to figure out how to do it.”

He could practically smell it on Guy, the anger coming off of him in waves like a cheap cologne. Guy wasn’t one to hold back, all the fights they’ve had over the years proving it. Hal was ready to square up like they were John and Kyle, fighting over ice cream, ready to take blow after blow because fighting was easy for them. It was what they did, pushing and pushing each other until it had nowhere else to go but towards a fight.

“Probably relied on the ring, huh? Definitely couldn’t figure it out on your own.” Hal sneered, watching Guy’s hand curl into a fist by his side, watching him starting to shake.

A rational voice in his head, or what remained of one, started to ask him questions. Questions that he couldn’t answer, not with any clear sort of reason at least. Why was he saying those things to the man who had helped him? What was he looking for, what was he hoping for? It was his worst compulsion, to run away from any softness, to look for things that would crack his bones or knock out his teeth because it was what he felt like he deserved.

And maybe he did deserve it, waiting for Guy to finally punch him already, to knock out the teeth he had just put back in. Sending them scattering for the next person to try and put back in, going through friends until he ran out of them and had to put his teeth back in his own head, had to pick up the pieces of his broken self alone. 

Hal waited for the punch, closing his eyes and preparing for the blow. It was what Guy and him were meant to do, they were meant to fight and have this nasty, unsaid thing tangled between them. To release the tension in the only way they’d allow each other to do it, because to try anything else would mean to open each other up and look inside. The opportunity for Hal to see that Guy actually just hated him, that none of it meant anything else but that, revealing that it was his own sick perversion of Guy’s undying contempt for him.

The punch never came. Guy drew his hand back like the touch of Hal’s skin through his glove burned, like Hal had revealed too much of himself. Instead, he spoke and Hal’s blood ran cold because Guy was asking questions that he couldn’t even begin to know how to answer.

“Why are you looking for a fight, Jordan?” Guy said, voice hoarse.

Guy held it back like he had actually learned something with his experience in using the red ring, like it had torn him down to the studs and built him back up. He had gotten better with handling his worst parts, which made approximately one person in the room who had learned something.

He opened his eyes and didn’t like what he saw, Guy as the voice of reason, as the person who was going to pry him open and look inside.

His eyes were level with Hal’s, clear and looking at him like he could see right through him. And maybe he could, maybe he could always, seeing right into the part of Hal that he tried to hide. That there was a part of him that liked the violence, that craved it. And that he felt like he deserved what Batman had done to him. 

These days, maybe it was what he needed. A little pain to get him off, the taste of blood and the promise of some bruises. He was angling for Guy to punch him, straining hard at the front of his uniform and breathing heavy. Hal was hard and practically leaking, gagging for Guy to punch him and put his dick in his already-used mouth, and he knew Guy could see it because Guy could see everything about him.

The still red stained grin fell off of his face and he looked away. Guy hadn’t taken his bait, hadn’t risen to the challenge Hal had presented in hopes it would lead somewhere else. Instead, he stared right through him.

He wouldn’t ever call Guy an idiot but he was even less stupid than he thought. Or maybe Hal was just a lot less smart than he thought, maybe he was the idiot in the room. Maybe Guy just...knew him.

“Maybe I,” His voice broke, trailing off, like his brain was trying to stop the confession, “maybe I need this.”  
“You...You need me to _punch_ you?”

Hal couldn’t meet his eyes, looking down and finally nodding after what felt like an eternity passed between them. The silence spoke more than anything he could say anyway, his shame and lust co-mingling. The unholy desire to be hurt for the sake of sexual gratification, his greatest shame coming out of him like he had vomited it out, right there for Guy Gardner of all people to see.

Maybe it could only be Guy.

They should talk it over, list out why it could be a good idea. But then they’d come to the conclusion that it was a very, very bad idea, and Hal didn’t think he could take that. The endless conversation, the fucking pros and cons list. They both knew that neither of them were suited for it, to talk things out and to have something close to a healthy relationship. 

As much of a mess as Hal was, Guy was right up there with him. Combining their messes would just make one giant one, a collection of bad ideas and failed relationships, but it was the fact that they were both in that same spot that led them to each other. 

Which led Guy to haul off and hit Hal right in the jaw with a closed fist. It was a good, solid punch, pain bouncing around his skull as he hit the ground with a moan. His cock jumped in his uniform and he let out a low, undignified whine, hand snaking down and rubbing hard at the bulge. Arousal pooled low in his gut, hips twitching as he rubbed for only a couple of seconds.

He needed to get back up, he needed Guy to hit him again. Hal had a taste for it now, right along with the taste of his own blood, and he got back to his knees.

“Again.”  
“ _Hal…_ ”  
“Again, Guy.” Hal urged, desperate and needy and pathetic.

He was like a dog begging for a treat in a movie where it died at the end, taken out back and shot for its own good. All need and sharp teeth, back on all fours after Guy hit him again. He spit out a mouthful of blood and a different tooth, one that hadn’t fallen out before. Maybe Guy had knocked the other ones back into place on the first hit.

It was everything he needed, everything he shouldn’t let himself want. But there was nothing to hold them back, no walls between them. Just the look of horror written plain on Guy’s face to match the open lust on Hal’s own face. 

Guy hit him again and again, until his knuckles dripped with a mixture of their blood, mingling between them. On his hands and on the floor, mixing and combining with no way to tell which belonged to who. Their messes, tangled and unable to be separated.

Eventually, Guy couldn’t do it anymore, looking at Hal and lowering his fist, breath whistling out of his nose. His chest heaved and Hal looked at the blood dripping from his knuckles and thought that he might be the most beautiful thing Hal had ever seen.

“Hal...I…”  
“Fuck me.”

Guy’s eyes went wide, unnatural green blown huge and glazed over. He knew Guy was as aroused as he was, could see it right in front of his face, straining hard at the front of his pants. Guy was just as fucked up as he was, well matched in the way they saw foreplay. Hal wondered who fucked Guy up like that, wondered if it was something he could trace back to one person or if it was a series of others in his past.

A part of him wondered if he was the one who fucked Guy up like that, the thing between them breaking him down and building him back up as someone entirely different. Someone who craved violence as a sexual act, as one of those stupid love languages in that book Carol tried to get him to read on their fifth or sixth go round of trying to make it work. Maybe this was what suited him, running and finding someone as fucked as he was.

Guy didn’t try to object, didn’t want to object. Instead, he moved the teeth on the floor to the side and pinned Hal under him, pressing their lips together in a mockery of a kiss. His hands curled in the front of his uniform, pulling him in and pushing his tongue into his mouth. He tongued at the places where teeth used to be, where they’d be once more when Guy put them back in and started the cycle over again.

“Christ, Jordan, you’re fuckin crazy.” Guy panted out against his wrecked, bloody mouth.  
“You like it.”

He laughed at that, licking a drop of blood that clung to Hal’s lip.

“You got me there.” 

Guy’s voice came out more like a moan, just about as desperate as Hal was, and that made him feel a little better about himself. They were both fucked, and they were fucked up together.

Every part of his body hurt, and he looked over at the little pile of teeth next to them. They’d need to go back into his head, but he needed to get fucked. The activity of getting the shit beat out of him thoroughly met his quota for masculinity, the wall was kicked through and now he could admit that he wanted Guy to fuck him. That a part of him always did, violence or no violence, he wanted to be closer to Guy.

Maybe he could admit that he actually liked him, _like liked_ , in the way that children would call it. Because love was too strong of a word, it would always be too strong, a single syllable that burned like he had taken a big swig of something caustic. 

Need and want and the burn in his throat, swirling together with the blood in his mouth and the memory of Batman’s cock stuffed down his throat. 

Hal undressed quickly, uniform disappearing with a flash of Green light and his regular clothes coming off almost as quick. He placed his jacket to the side delicately, then flung the rest of his clothes, scattering it across the room. His shirt landed on Guy’s bed, the bed that they wouldn’t be sharing together in favor of fucking on the floor like wild animals.

Guy didn’t wear anything under his uniform, something Hal had been exposed to before, but never like that. Never in a way that had him licking his cut lip, eying up Guy’s hard, thick cock with need clearly written on his face.

“Fuck me.” Hal panted, simply, plainly.

There was nothing left for them to say. Nothing left to explain or to try and deflect. They wore twin looks of want, like they had dropped the masks they wore and crushed them into dust. Violence and lust, together like it had always been for them.

Guy pushed his hips up eagerly, looking at his ass and grinning at Hal with far too much teeth. He had all of them after all, while a pile of Hal’s lay close to them. There was no point in prepping Hal, not really, not after what they had done. Hal proved that he relished in the pain, needed it more than he needed soft touches and gently probing fingers. Still, Guy spit into his hand crudely, slicking his cock up.

With nothing else to do, Guy yanked Hal towards him with a hand on his hip, pushing his thighs up and mounting him like it was some sort of primal instinct. Like they had lost the last bit of their humanity somewhere in the seemingly endless punching, like Guy was claiming him, like Hal was _something_ to be claimed.

Hal spread his thighs at the last second, pulling Guy down and licking into his mouth as Guy finally pushed into him. He didn’t stop until he couldn’t go any further, balls pressed against the swell of Hal’s ass.

Guy groaned into his mouth, tilting Hal’s head back and looking into his eyes, shooting him a red-tinged grin.

“Always kinda wanted to fuck this ass, Jordan.” He said and it was the closest thing to an admission of something that either of them would have.

Did he love Guy? Through the cloud in his mind, he thought that he might or that he might have to. No one else could do that to him without Hal wanting to fight back, he wouldn’t let them get away with it. And, yet, Guy had beat the shit out of him and he had thanked him for it, spread his legs for him.

He knew it was a learned behavior, something he should’ve tried to break himself of a long time ago. But, as Guy started to move, Hal just couldn’t bring himself to care. He wanted it like that, he _needed_ it like that. And he was finally getting it the way he wanted from someone he could actually trust, and maybe that was what tipped it from insane into something a bit more sane. Hal trusted Guy, they had fought by each others’ side, saved each others’ lives on multiple occasions. He didn’t trust Bruce or _Sinestro_ , hadn’t trusted either of them in a very long time, but he knew Guy could do this for him and then stick around to help him pick the pieces back up.

Guy fucked him as rough as he could want, nearly perfectly in sync with his desire for pain. It had him hard as a rock, leaking against his abs. Hal met every thrust, writhing and pushing back as best as he could, the pain and pleasure combining into one huge mess in the pit of his gut. Hal scraped a hand over his face and found that he was drooling from it, gagging on everything he couldn’t say, the words that came out as choking little moans instead.

A part of him hoped that Guy would call him pathetic for it, humiliate him on top of the pain. But, when Guy spoke, it was somehow worse.

“God, you’re fuckin’ gorgeous. Droolin’ an’ bleeding for me and shit, fuck.” He panted out, all in one breathless gasp.

Big fingers brushed away the confused tears that sprung from his eyes at that, the idea that someone could treat him kindly all while hurting him in the most perfect way. It had never happened to Hal like that, someone treating him kind while fucking him hard enough that he’d have ball-shaped bruises on his ass to go with the cuts and bruises on his face.

He didn’t know what to think of that, but his body did. He let out a pitched moan, hips bucking up as he came untouched. Hal sprayed himself with cum, the longer strands landing on his face with the rest hit his stomach, hot as it came from his body. It felt like it was going to burn right through him, just like Guy’s eyes boring into him as he thrust in once more, twice more, and then slammed all the way in. 

Guy came with a choked sob, body bowing as he filled Hal up.

“Fuck, _fuck!_ Hal!” 

And that was it. Something that had been building between them for a very long time, finally realized. Not in words but in fists and hips and mouths and teeth, inside and out. All written out in front of them, he just needed to read what was there and say what he meant. 

Guy pulled out of him, rolling off and laying next to him, chest heaving. He looked perfect to Hal, everything he could want. 

“Thanks.” Hal said instead, lamely, pathetically, and he hoped that one word could say it all.

Guy’s expression softened and he rolled over, kissing Hal once and licking over the cut that Bruce had left, that he had reopened. And Hal knew that he had said exactly what he needed to say, that Guy understood because Guy always understood.

“Yeah, yeah. Now, lemme get those teeth back into your skull before it’s too late.”

And, as Guy set to work, he knew that he had found the healthiest outlet for what he needed. That Guy could give it to him like he needed it, the perfect solution to his problem.

He just hoped that Guy would be willing to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)


End file.
